Dark Lovers
by WolfieGurl86668
Summary: Kagome wakes up as a vampire, she does not seem to remember how it happened or who it was. She can not seem to choose which lover she wants to keep forever, her darling Inuyasha or her beloved Edward. MY FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW!
1. New Life

* * *

_**MATURE TEENS AND ADULTS ONLY!!!!**_

* * *

Okay this is my first story and so please forgive me for any spelling or if something does not make sense, please let me know, I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome or any characters in this story. The plot might be a little screwed up every now and then but I know where I want this story to go. ^-^

* * *

**Kagome opened her eyes and gasped, looking around frantically," Inuyasha?...Where the fuck am I?" She sighed and looked around the room; everything seemed so vibrant and full of color. She could see every detail, the Brush strokes in the paint, every little grain in the wood; she could even see the red, blue, violet beams of light shining in through the nearby window. **

"**Wow..This is weird, am I dreaming or something?" Kagome slid off the bed and walked over to the door, at she grabbed the doorknob she realized that Inuyasha was on the other side of the well and she was alone in this strange house… She hoped. **

**With having realized Inuyasha was not around she was suddenly afraid, it's not like she was even in her own house! Anyone could be on the other side of this door…she thought, staring at it blankly. "Guess I'll have to take my chances" She said as the door creaked open. As she stepped through the door she winced, grabbing the throbbing side of her neck. "Ow… What happened last night?..I feel horrible, why am I so thirsty…" **

**Kagome walked out of the house and winced, covering her eyes quickly, "Ow! That stung" She slowly blinked her eyes open, the sun hurt her eyes, why? She looked down and gasped, she was staring at her hand, it shined brightly, like a thousand tiny little diamonds poured into her flesh. "Whoa! Oh My God! What is this?!" **

**Suddenly she groaned as a fantastic scent entered her nostrils. "Mmmm…What is that?" she sniffed the air, her eyes closed in a daze, she guided herself closer to the source of that wonderful, delicious smell. She came to a halt, opening her eyes when the scent became almost unbearable, her eyes had darkened to a dark Grey without her knowing, her eyes then locked on a young male, probably about in his 20's she'd say. He was fairly handsome except for his oddly crooked eye. Maybe he was blind? **

"**That's what smells so good? No way… That's impossible" She looked around, trying to find anything else it could have been that she was smelling… but only the male sitting on the bench remained. No one and nothing else was anywhere to be seen. **

**She took a slight step back when the man stood up and began walking in her direction. "Oh no…what do I do?" She looked at her skin, knowing he would know she is not a normal person if she was seen… When the man got close enough he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped, staring at her intently with a look of fear and amazement in his eyes. **

**With no warning at all she was on him, hissing and making noises she never knew she could make, he was underneath her kicking and hitting, fighting as hard as he could, her mouth was locked on his neck, the warmth flowed through her mouth, like silk over her tongue and down her throat smoothly, warmth slowly filling her whole body, it was like a drug, and she was addicted. **


	2. New World

Please remember this is my first story so bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW, If I can get 5 reviews I'll continue the story.

Again, I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the characters in this story.

It will improve I promise.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, swinging her legs around to sit on the side of the well. " Inuyasha?" She looked around and shrugged. "Guess he is not around". She looked around the forest, smiling. Everything was so beautiful here, the bright green tree's, she could see every leaf and every little on of the veins going through them, she could see all the tiny bugs and birds flying around happily.

Her head snapped towards the woods and she remained still, she could hear the approaching sound of footsteps, fast ones, heading straight for her. Then a familiar smell was blown by her, she smiled. "Inuyasha!" She jumped up and ran to him as he stepped out of the forest, almost knocking him over, she hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kagome running towards him, he stopped talking and braced himself for her pouncing. He grinned and slightly hugged her back. "Where have you been!? I slept here for three nights waiting for you and you never showed!"

Kagome stepped back, crossing her arms. "I had stuff to do! You didn't have to stay here you could have done whatever you wanted to do."

Inuyasha snorted, "You're the one that told me to stay right here and not to leave until you came back, AND that you would be Right back, not take 3 fucking days!"

The sun had come out from behind the clouds, that's when he noticed her sparkling skin, she was…beautiful. He gasped. "Uh….Kagome?"

Kagome glared at him, "What?!"

Inuyasha stepped towards her, reaching his hand out to run his fingertips across her smooth, sparkling skin. "Your beautiful…your skin, it's wonderful, how are you doing this? I've never seen this trick before"

Kagome smirked and held back a laugh, "Oh yeah there is something I have to tell you." She looked down, what would he think, he was a demon it's not like he would think she were crazy. She laughed at the thought that she might be faster and stronger than Inuyasha. "I...okay, back home we used to tell stories about vampires, you know, the cold skinned blood sucking monsters."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "A Vampire?..Okay what about them?"

Kagome looked back up at him, "Well, this morning I woke up in a strange house... and my neck hurt, there is no mark though... Then, I...Killed a human.... Inuyasha, I think I am a vampire."

Inuyasha stared at her, eyes wide. "You, kill a human?....A vampire huh? I'm not going to have to kill any of these vampires, will I?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, of course all he could think about was violence.

Inuyasha frowned and stepped back slightly.

Kagome just grinned and ran behind him, she was so quick he did not even turn his head, he did not even see her run past him, she giggled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, she disappeared, "Kagome?!" His eyes darted left and right, he spun around, hearing her giggle. " How the fuck did you get behind me?! Don't play games!"

Kagome just grinned, crossing her arms in triumph. " I'm fast. Bet I'm faster than you."

Inuyasha smiled, "Well, why don't we find out just how fast you really are later, right now it is getting dark and we need to get settled for the night."

Kagome sighed, she had the urge to run, to be free and feel the wind on her face. This was so exciting, like a new world she had been released into. To explore and do as she pleased. She smiled brightly. This was going to be a very interesting summer. Soon enough, they found an abandoned hut and decided that it would do. She did not sleep anymore so she sat there and watched as Inuyasha slowly drifted to sleep.

Once she was sure he was fast asleep, she slowly slipped out of the hut and into the woods, she looked up at the sky as she walked aimlessly. She loved the moon, the sky... She could see every ball of gas and fire burning brightly, she could see every little crater and detail on the moon. Her eyes focusing back on where she was walking, she found a large white rock that slipped out over a creek just slightly. She climbed up on it and swung her backpack off of her shoulder, unzipping it slowly, as if whatever it concealed was deadly. Kagome pulled out a notbook and a pencil and began to write.

* * *

_ Dear Inuyasha, _

_ I'm sorry I could not confront you in person and talk to you about this but I'm afraid you would not let me go if_

_I did. I'm going to make this short, I am going back home to try and find out who did this to me and what all of this is about. I'm sorry_

_ if this upsets you, I do not know when I will return, but I promise you I will, I will find you again. No doubt about that._

_ I love you,_

_ Kagome_

_

* * *

  
_

Kagome sighed, she hoped she would not hurt him too much but she had to do this for herself. She got up carefully, making sure not to fall in the water, she walked back to the hut where Inuyasha was still sleeping, she could hear his heavy breathing. She crept silently back into the hut, just as she walked inside, he must have sensed her because Inuyasha woke up with a start, sitting up instantly. He sat up and screamed, " Kagome!".

Kagome jumped, not expecting him to yell, wake up, or anything, she did not know what she did "What?!"

Inuyasha sighed when he looked up at Kagome, He smiled, " Heh...Sorry, just a dream. Did you go out?" He tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

Kagome sighed and sat down next to him, sliding the letter into her back pocket as she sat down, "I was actually getting a bit thirsty."

Inuyasha smirked and leaned towards her, forcing her to lean backwards a little, "Me too." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Kagome's eyes closed slightly as she leaned into him, kissing him even more deeply. Then remembering the letter in her back pocket she forced herself to lean back again. Her breathing suddenly became heavy, she leaned into him again, pushing him down, making him lay on the ground. She straddled his hips and let her tongue explore his mouth. She took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the huge whiff of half human blood that filled her nostrils. She ripped open his shirt and moved down, starting to slowly place small kisses up his chest, the side of his neck, and back to his mouth. Her fingernails sharp and extending slightly, fangs out. As she moved back down his neck her eyes got darker as she opened her mouth wide, ready to bite.

Inuyasha kissed her back passionately, he smirked when she pushed him back, his hands gliding over her back, lowering her down to him, only to kiss her again deeply. His eyes widened when she ripped his shirt. He held back a laugh, suddenly he felt a grazing of what he thought to be fangs against his neck, sliding slowly to hover directly over his vein. He suddenly remember what she was and her comment about being hungry and rolled over in an instant, pinning her to the floor.

Kagome hissed and snapped at his neck when he rolled her over, she missed by a centimeter! Her eyes lightened and she tried to forget about it, remembering this was Inuyasha, the man of her dreams, one she did not want to get hurt. "Let me go! Lock me outside!" She stared up at him, not putting up a fight or trying to get up, her fangs slowly shrinking but not completely. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I don't want to hurt you!"

Inuyasha released her and stood up, pulling her up and opening the door. "Get out then." He growled. He was upset, but he did not want her to know that.

Kagome ran out the door before he could even open his mouth or seen that she ran off. She ran into the dark, damp woods and just kept running. She wanted to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible. Hopefully she would not pick up his scent and just end up back at the hut. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she could not stop crying. She let herself fall in a small circle opening between two tall trees. Kagome could not believe that she had just tried to bite Inuyasha. Who else would she attack? She knew what she had to do.

Kagome ran back to the hut, taking small quiet steps as she got close, she then slipped the letter out of her back pocket and slid it easily under the door. Turning around, she took off back into the night, heading for the well to take her back.

* * *


End file.
